Uh, Creepy?
by eileengarfield
Summary: Highschool! AU, Marshall gets acquainted with a fever and now Gumball who just met with a streak of bad luck, is standing outside Marshall's apartment with mushroom soup, hoping that his bad luck wasn't soiling this chance too. Marshall x Gumball. Slash. Yaoi.


**Uh, Creepy?**

**WARNING: SLASH, YAOI, MARSHALL x GUMBALL.  
>CREDITS: Nothing belongs to me, neither does this plot bunny. But however all this writing belongs solely to eileengarfield.<br>PM me if you'd like a personal watermarked copy of this short.**

Gumball sighed. Maybe he really shouldn't be doing this, he'd been met with a few streaks of pure bad luck, but for Marshall's sake he's doing it anyway.

Gumball had slipped on nothing, and crashed against a pole that was never there before, not only that, his teacher arrived to class early and he got a berrating for being late to class. By lunchtime he had received the wrong order and now he has no lunch. But he's still going to give this confident jock the time of his day because he was Gumball.

The hermit himself, however had gotten himself a date with a 39 degree celsius fever and he's running on an all time high, he might have even been planning on staying on the football field well until noon, if it weren't for Gumball noticing the red flush on his cheeks.

It definitely wasn't from all the running around Marshall did, he never seemed to work up a sweat even on a hot summer's day.

So Gumball took it on himself to rush that crazy self-harming kid off the fields into the school infirmary. And now here he is, outside Marshall's apartment. May not be much but its a nice simple place over all.

And here he was, still standing outside Marshall's apartment since half an hour ago with some fresh tomatoes and a steaming bowl of mushroom soup. He breathed a sigh to calm his nerves, well they were naturally out of proportion, and finally knocked on his door.

He cringed his eyes, as if waiting for his punishment as he berated himself for even coming here. He opened an eye and stared at the door, 'Maybe he's so sick he can't even get to the door?'.

Not even waiting for his rational thinking to come through, he turned the knob. 'Oh,' his eyes widened in surprise, well the door was unlocked. That just proves to Gumball how sick Marshall actually was.

He placed the bowl and tomatoes on the small kitchen table and walked through the small apartment to a door on his right 'Must be the bedroom..'. He opened it and noticed Marshall sweating profusely, face blushed red and he's still in his chequered red jacket.

"Well, at least you made the effort to get on your bed.." Gumball muttered as he turned on the fan and took off Marshall's jacket and threw in onto his chair. Gumball placed his cool hand onto Marshall's forehead and was met with a surge of heat. Marshall moaned into his hand and Gumball had to fight his blush down.

'Okay okay cool your head Gumball, you're here to baby sit him."

Gumball retracted his hand and hummed as he went through Marshall Lee's cupboard in a hunt for his hanky or something, that dude definitely lives off of different hues of red and grey. Finally digging one up, Gumball couldn't help but notice, "Isn't this _my_ handkerchief?", he mumbled to himself. "Huh, how'd he even get this.. oh don't tell me?" Gumball let out a small smile.

'So he kept it after all?'

But he had no qualms anyway, he turned on the tap to rinse the handkerchief and noticed that his bathroom, albeit small but it is rather clean. And most of the products are those that Gumball had recommended to him.

He flushed red and made quick work to wring out the handkerchief and slap it onto Marshall Lee's forehead. He couldn't help but stare at Marshall's face, well that guy does have the face of a god, as pale as he may be.

He shook his head as he sat down and cleared the desk for Marshall's mushroom soup. Gumball stood up as soon as he saw the half opened curtains. It wouldn't be good to open the windows now, Marshall might catch a cold on top of his fever. Doubt he'd be any grateful to Gumball for that 'favour' anyway. He walked towards the windows anyway, he peered out the windows but before he could admire the view..

'Wait.. are those pictures of us? I thought he threw them out!'

Gumball knelt down, finding a stack of photos right beside Marshall's pillow. He flushed even darker than he possibly could, and whoops.

'That's his diary, I really shouldn't.' But of course, no good story ever came out of anyone doing the right thing, right?

Gumball flipped through the diary, containing lots and lots of scribbled "Bubba"s, "Love him", "Adorable" and plenty of hidden camera shots of Gumball. Well it wasn't everyday that you find out the hot guy at school actually has an obsession with you right? Well Gumball sure didn't.

Just as soon as he got over the initial shock, Marshall shifted in bed and let out a slight moan that sounded a lot like "Bubba..." but of course our pink haired cutie was too far gone to notice that and rushed over.

Marshall's eyes blinked open but just as soon as they did he hissed at the sunlight "Oww what the.. I remembered closing that." Gumball pulled the curtains closed and gave a shaky laugh, "Heh, sorry. That was my fault." Marshall tried to get up but Gumball rushed to ease him back on the bed.

"Whoa whoa whoa buddy, you gotta get some rest there. It won't do you no good even if you sit up now, which reminds me are you feeling better?" Gumball rambled without even noticing, and finally caught on when Marshall gave a weak wheeze.

"Dude, I'm not.. dying. Don't worry, -cough-" and there goes Marshall coughing like there's no tomorrow. Trust him to make the situation worse while trying to act cool, "I'll be right back," Gumball rushed out and Marshall was left there with his thoughts.

'Bubba can't actually be here, right? The fever's finally gotten to me.'

Just as soon as that thought came to life, Gumball scrambled back into his room with a cup of warm water sitting on his palms. "Here, this may help."

Marshall muttered a small thanks, stifling his wheezes long enough to gulp down the warm water. "Ahh that never felt that good before." Resting his head on the wall, he finally looked over the Gumball.

"Thanks for, you know today?" Gumball huffed, "You reckless idiot, you could've gotten yourself married to a serious fever. You're not immortal you know?"

"Yeah but it'd be cool wouldn't it?" Marshall grinned, "And hey, I'm thanking you. Quit nagging at me for one sec Mr. Always Right." Marshall snorted.

"Well I was right this time, remember?" And this time Gumball smiled. "Think you're feeling better now?" Marshall nodded, and Gumball reached out for the almost forgotten bowl of mushroom soup. "Here, so, I thought you'd need some lunch in your system." Gumball slowly trailed off as Marshall accepted the food.

Gumball stood suddenly and ruffled his hair, "I'll be outside cleaning your _mess,_ do you live in a pigsty? Wait don't answer that."

Marshall only let out hums of delight while sipping on his soup, but soon sputtered as soon as his coughing fit returned. '_Guess today's not the day?'_

The cleaning wasn't very refreshing for Gumball either it seems. Everywhere he just keeps finding... clothes that Gumball gave him, little notes from Gumball. Even as much as the lunchbox that Gumball once offered to him. Deep in his musings, he didn't notice the bedroom door swing open as Gumball was deep in his own little world as he cleaned the laundry basket.

"GAaAAAH-" Marshall promptly dropped himself onto Gumball's slouched figure knelt in front of his washing machine. "Mm sleepy." Was all Marshall yawned out. "Well then get back to bed then," Gumball remarked rather harshly. "But mmwaanna sweep whith youuuuu" Marshall was clinging onto Gumball's back like a lifeline, "All right all right now let go of me." Gumball stood up, dusted himself and shooed Marshall to bed. "Let's go you big baby."

Marshall looked back at Gumball and noticed he had clipped his fringe aside to create a sort of opening to his forehead. 'Now that's a picture I hadn't had yet.' Marshall grinned when Gumball flushed red. "What?"

"Nothingg." Soon as Gumball tucked Marshall in bed and turned around, he felt himself being pulled down and "Whaaa-" "Shut up and let me hug you." Gumball could feel Marshall's hot forehead leaning onto his back, and he flushed darkly.

Not too long after Gumball could hear Marshall's snores. Gumball made as little movements as possible while squeezing back to face Gumball, then he noticed Marshall was snuggling into an inappropriate part. 'Oh dear.. '

Marshall's innocent sleeping face didn't seem to be having any malicious intent though, so Gumball relaxed, then noticed he forgot something important. "Oh right! The hand towel.. ahh..." Gumball tried his best to look around the room without leaving Marshall's bed, his eyes brightened up when he saw a familiar pink.

'Found it.' Gumball shuffled awkwardly out of Marshall's grasp, as Marshall moaned a little at the loss of heat. Gumball quickened his pace to the bathroom to rinse the hand towel before heading back to place it neatly on Marshall's forehead. He crouched down and sighed as he pushed away Marshall's wet hair sticking to the towel, he couldn't count the times where he was caught sneaking peeks at Marshall.

Well, the Vampire Prince (Gumball liked to believe he was one, I mean who the hell stays that pale?) was definitely having the time of his day whenever he snickered back at Gumball in response. Who knew that overconfident jock to be pining of Gumball himself too?

Well this was definitely too much for Gumball to process in one hour, he sighed and gave up, resting his head on Marshall's bed. His head shot back up when Marshall moaned his name.

'Huh.. false alarm.' He couldn't help but stare at Marshall as he propped his head on his palm, if he reflected on this moment, he'd swear he didn't know what he was doing but well, he'd been dying to do this anyway.

He closed in and gave a quick peck to Marshall's cheek, pulled away just as quickly as he started. 'What the hell Gumball, keep yourself together.'

Marshall's sleepy half smile however brought a smile to Gumball's face too, "..took you long enough.."

Gumball hushed him, "Go to sleep."

At least today didn't turn out that bad for Gumball.


End file.
